This invention relates in general to projectors and, in particular, to a new and useful projector for projecting images of an image bearing film which has marginal edges and a central image bearing portion by directing it around spaced apart cylindrical guides with a light source disposed centrally of the guides passing its ray through the image bearing portion of the film to an annular intercepting surface so as to project substantially 360.degree. of image.